It is known that <<buffeting>> is an aerodynamic phenomenon occurring in the non linear field of the flight envelope where unstable phenomena occur, such as burble, shocks, or the interactions thereof. Such phenomena influence the forces acting on the airplane, so as to generate vibrations representing said buffeting. Such vibrations can act on the whole airplane or only on a particular structure (such an elevator unit for instance) of the latter resulting in a risk for the airplane. In particular, buffeting could generate fatigue and damage to the structure it is generated on, as well as discomfort for the passengers of the airplane.
Consequently, as the buffeting phenomenon generates important drawbacks, it would be interesting and very useful to have available a reliable prediction of the stresses likely to be exerted by such a buffeting on a particular structure of an airplane, such as an aerofoil, in particular for taking it into consideration upon designing an airplane. Such a prediction could also be used for making the pilot of the airplane aware of flight conditions for which some buffeting occurs, so that it could take the necessary action in order to avoid them during a flight.